


A Stride From Home

by NaiveJackle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaiveJackle/pseuds/NaiveJackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One phone call can make a difference in someone's life, old or young. Eldest brother or baby brother. These two are about to experience it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stride From Home

You would think this wasn’t really happening, that all of this wasn’t reality, but just some twisted child’s nightmare come to life.

Well.. I was wrong.

It happened, or well.. It was happening. Who honestly knew one phone call could ruin your life. I was taken hostage by this woman who says she is from some place called ‘Child Services’.

I was young, so I couldn’t really all well remember why she took me from where I was and why she did it.  
Bro was an awesome Brother. He would never do anything that would cause me to be taken away… Would he?  
He always told me everyday when I went off to kindergarten, ‘be safe, be careful and I love ya lil man’ and would just stand there in front of the apartment door, watching me as I walk down the stairs and to the bus stop and wait, I would know, because everyday, I would look back and see him just watching me, and pulling out this… Weird white stick he always lit up and popped in his mouth. Everyday, every morning. This was a constant routine of his, and to me, I didn’t see a problem with it, really, although the smoke smelled really bad.

—

It was almost picture day. I was trying to find my tie I had from Bro. It was a red and black plaid one. I was honestly about to cry, because it was my favorite, and only tie I ever had.  
It was almost weird, but cool, that he instantly stepped into my room with the tie and a smirk and would ask me, “You looking for this, lil dude?” And I would look over, smile so wide and jump at him at what felt was ungodly speed, or as Bro called it, flash step.

Yeah.. That was a good day, that is.. Until I got home.  
When I got home that day, I had a huge chocolate bar and was yelling, “Bo! Bo! Look what my teacher got… Me..” I slowed myself and just stood there at the doorway.  
As I had stood there, I saw Bro’s face looked sad.. And he was crying, while there was this mean-looking lady in front of him with a suitcase and papers in hand. She turned her head and looked to me, then showed me this tired smile Bro would give me at night when he made the mean bad monsters go away.  
“Are you David?” She would ask me. I would just nod innocently. She would nod and look to Bro again, soon saying, “I’m sorry, but I have no choice, given what I was told by your neighbors.” She said. I continued to stand there quietly, unaware of what was ACTUALLY happening.

Now, earlier I said I didn’t remember much, right? Well, it kind of is true honestly. Because after that, she turned and headed towards me, picked me up, and proceeded to taking me away from Bro while two bigger guys came in to pick up my toys and stuff.  
“Bo! Bo!” I would shout and cry, trying to reach towards him as if to try to cling onto him. He just simply stood there, crying and looking down. The last thing I saw was of him falling to his knees and covering his face.

—

Now, I’m 18 years old, finishing high school, and working at a grocery store. Everyday I would try my best to graduate, save up money, and some day.. I’m going to move. I’m going to move back with Bro, in the hopes he would even want me back…  
Why didn’t he stop her? Why didn’t he try to save me from being taken away?  
I just simply shook my head and continued to roll down the street on my skateboard to work. Holding onto my locker tightly against where my heart was.


End file.
